


Abandoned Heart

by LovelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Heart, Adrien - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Marinette - Freeform, Romance, different story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/LovelyMiraculous
Summary: A girl named Marinette is chosen to be Ladynoir and a boy named Adrien is chosen to be Mister Bug. Ladynoir is in love with Mister Bug and Adrien is in love with Marinette. One day, Ladynoir pours out her feelings for Mister Bug, but his reaction is not what she expected. So she moves on to someone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. IMPORTANT FACTS

**_Hello! I am writing a new story called Abandoned Heart. Credit to MiraculouslyLazy for the name. So I didn't do any copyright k?_ **

**_So this story is just like MLB but it's like Marinette has the Cat Miraculous and Adrien has the Bug Miraculous._ **

**_IMPORTANT: Marinette has a crush on Mister Bug and Adrien has a crush on Marinette._ **

**_IMPORTANT: Adrien is not a model, Marinette is. In this story, she's the model._ **

**_IMPORTANT: Adrien has the same look._ **

**_IMPORTANT: This is what Marinette looks like:_ **

(hOt RiGhT?) (no tikki pretend that's plagg)

**_Adrien wears the same things though._ **

**_VERY VERY IMPORTANT: Marinette has a bracelet and Adrien DOES NOT have earrings, he has a ring._ **

(Adrien's ring)

(Mari's bracelet)

**_So yeah. These were just some facts you needed to know before reading. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THESE FACTS, YOU WILL DEFINITELY NOT UNDERSTAND MY STORY!_ **

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IMAGES!


	2. Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started this new story! And if you don't read the "IMPORTANT FACTS" chapter very carefully, you won't understand at all. Please do make sure to read the previous chapter first.

**_Facts: Emilie lives. Gabriel is nice. Nathalie doesn't like Gabriel._ **

**_Now let's start on this adventure of a story._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!" Tikki yelled in Adrien Agreste's ear, making him jump up. "What?" he mumbled groggily.

Tikki sighed exasperatedly, "You are late for school. Again."

"OH NO WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"7:32. Two minutes late, Adrien. Come on! Get up!"

"WHAT?!" Adrien screeched causing his parents to come rushing into his room. He shoved his kwami into his pocket and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom and Dad. I hope you weren't doing anything important."

"Honey, you're more important than anything," Emilie Agreste, Adrien's mother, gave him his neatly folded clothes. 

"And, you're late for school," Gabriel Agreste added and Emilie elbowed him. "Come on, it's true!" Adrien's dad protested. ( ** _AWWW THIS IS SO CUTE(Btw, I'm going to keep commenting like this))_**

Adrien was already showering and brushing and wearing and packing his backpack and running out of the room. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

His parents shook their heads and walked back to their room. Unfortunately, they lived in a small house so they had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. They were bakers which caused Adrien to live a bullied life. 

**Meanwhile...**

Adrien dashed through the streets and ran up the stairs.

Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up, and out of it stepped Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the most famous model in Paris. His jaw dropped and he quickly put it back up. All he could do was stare as she sashayed up the steps. 

Suddenly, she tripped on the step which he had been informed was under repair. "AH!" Adrien's hands gripped her hips and he pulled her back up. He quickly let go as soon as he saw his hands on her waist. "Um...you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks by the way. If it weren't for you, I would've lost my life," she smiled at him, turning him into goo( ** _not literally, you get what I mean right?_** ).

"Uh...welcome you, I MEAN, YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Marinette laughed and offered to walk him up the steps. He immediately accepted and she walked up the steps with him trailing behind her, giggling at this opportunity. ( ** _aww I can imagine Adrien giggling behind Mari, aww_** )

"So, what do you do?"

"Oh, I am a model so busy life!"

"I-I am-" Adrien couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him if she found out he was a baker so he lied. "I'm a model too!"

"Nice!" They walked to class together since they went to the same class. Marinette sat right behind his seat.

He panicked and thought, 'She's going to see my every move! My every embarrassing move!'

*****Time Skip to Recess Cause I Don't Think Y'all Wanna Read Thru a Boring Class*****

Adrien ran through the playground, taking in deep breaths of fresh mint air. "Mmmmm!"

"Enjoying?" A voice behind him said. His reflexes took over him and he punched the person behind him.

"OW!" Marinette cried. Adrien gasped and immediately helped her up, apologizing many times.

"I am so sorry!" Adrien cried. "I will never ever-"

"It's ok!"

"Really? There's a mark on your face-"

"WHAT OH NO MY DAD WILL KILL ME WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH QUICK REFLEXES AND SO MUCH STRENGTH OMG OMG OH NO OH NO!"

Adrien shuffled his feet and said, "I'm really sorry. Really. Could I help you?" 

"How?" Mari sniffed.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Ok, could you house me for a while? You did say you were a model so I could get comfortable."

"Oh! Um..." He couldn't house her! Then all her impression of him would be lost. "Please?" she begged so pleadingly, he couldn't say no. The truth came pouring out of him. "But I'm not a model. I'm a baker."

Her reaction made him wince. "WHAT THE HECK! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE A MODEL?"

"I lied. So you could get a good impression on me."

"Why did you lie! I love sweets and pastries! Oh, come on, if you had told me sooner, I would've ordered a dozen macaroons and croissants and this and that! ADRIE-EN!"

"Wait, you're happy?" He was surprised. Most of the kids bullied him because a baker isn't super-rich and popular. 

"Ok, I'm gonna go get some ice for my face." She glared at him playfully and sashayed to the principal's office.

"Oops."

Suddenly, someone behind him punched him and said, "Oh look! It's the little baker boy! He's hanging out with a model! Wow! As if. She left you. She doesn't need ice, she just said that to get away from you."

"No, she didn't!" Adrien turned around to see Nathaniel, Ali, and Bumba sneering at him. Ali pushed him to the ground and Bumba sat on him, eating a sandwich( ** _Yes, he's the eat boy. There's always an eating boy in the team of 3_** ). "Ow!"

Nathaniel mocked him and punched his face. Adrien wanted to punch him back so badly but that would ruin the reputation of his parents' bakery. At least...the eensy bit of reputation they had.

"Oh yes, she did. Did you see the way she smirked and sashayed?" Ali said.

Adrien was at a loss for words. He had been tortured every day but he had never felt this much pain before. Where was Ladynoir or the police when you needed them? 

He couldn't hold it back. He sobbed, pushing Bumba off and curling up into a ball. 

"Oh, don't cry little baby! Your mommy will come and pick you up!" Bumba harrumphed. 

He cried even harder, not caring about the way Ali and Nathaniel were beating him black and blue. 

Finally, Marinette came out and when she saw the sight, she gasped. She ran over to Adrien and death-glared the boys. She scolded, "Don't you know manners? You idiots! Why must you hurt him?! You group of idiots should be punished for this!" And with that, she called the principal who took Nathaniel, Ali, and Bumba and dealt with them. 

"Oh, are you ok?" she cupped the crying boy's face and pulled him into a hug. "I-I'm f-fine. T-th-those boys, they h-hurt me a-and," he hiccuped, "they told m-me that y-you left me."

"I didn't leave you! I actually went to go get ice!"

He hiccuped again and responded, "Why did you smirk then?"

"I was going to drop some of the ice on you as revenge for giving me a punch mark! I have photoshoots ya know! But you have more punch marks than me!"

"Well, th-that didn't wo-work out," he stuttered out, coughing up blood as Nathaniel hit his back so hard, it made blood come up. ( ** _My poor baby_** )

She gasped and immediately proceeded to call 911 but she was stopped. "No. I don't need the a-ambulance. Please. I just want to c-curl up in your arms and rest. That's it. No ambulance."

"Alright. But I already asked the teacher to let me leave with you, so we can go to your house." Adrien slouched against her and asked, "How? I can't walk. I think I broke my bones."

"You did no such thing. How much do you weigh?" 

"99 pounds last time I checked." ( ** _Btw, I do not know how much an average weight for a teenager is)_**

"I think I'll carry you to my car."

"But-" 

"No buts!" She swooped him up in her arms and struggled to get to her limo. Adrien didn't know whether to smile at her generosity or to frown at her struggling. Finally, he buried his face in her neck and tickled her with his breath. 

Marinette giggled, "No tickling! It'll be harder for me to walk!"

He took long breaths of the honey scent that emitted from her. "Do you use perfume? If so which one?"

"No perfume. This is my normal scent."

"Welp, your normal scent smells gooood~" He didn't mean to say that, but he was getting dizzy which was making him say things.

**_Ok, y'all, that was long so I'm going to end it here and continue it on the next part. I don't want my whole story to be 5 long chapters!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for 57 hits and 1 kudos!


	3. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here is the next chapter.

**_Here is the next chapter._ **

Marinette was sprawled over his body, head on his chest, ears on his heart. They were not sitting anymore, they were laying on the bed. They were embracing each other. Adrien squeaked again at the beautiful figure currently sleeping on him. 

Her smell intoxicated him and he sniffed her. He fell asleep not noticing how Tikki was making a heart shape with her hands( ** _U_** _h Idk what to call kwami hands_ ). 

Marinette peeked open one eye and heard the steady beating of Adrien's heart. It was comforting. She smiled and noticing Plagg gagging on her desk. He had just woken up for his camembert. 

She slowly climbed off Adrien, picked up Plagg, and walked into the bakery. She scolded, "First, never ever gag at me again. Second, I was just sleeping. Third, why do you want camembert in the middle of the night?"

"I need it!"

"Fine!"

She handed a piece of the stinky cheese to him. "Eat and stay out of sight!"

"Okay!" Plagg flew into Adrien's room. Mari yawned and got into the same position again. The gentle beating of the boy's heart was enough to make her sleep immediately. 

........................

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT'S ADRIENETTE!" Emilie squealed loudly, waking both the teenagers up. 

"Let's go, honey," Gabriel dragged his squealing wife out of the room.

"Huh?" was both their responses. They had gotten into an even more romantic position. Marinette's face was centimeters away from Adrien's and he was hugging her tightly. Adrien eeped when he saw. 

Marinette hugged him tighter earning gasps from him. "NO!" She woke up, eyes teary. He could see she had been crying. The frightened expression on his face turned soft and worried and he examined her. 

"You okay?" 

"No!"

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

"I-I-I had a nightmare." She grabbed Adrien's shirt and cried into his chest. 

"Oh." He sat up and hissed when she touched his side. "Ah!"

"OH NO, I AM SO SORRY UGHHHHHH!" She turned around and sobbed even harder.

He pulled her into his lap so her back was against his chest. "Please stop crying. I can't see you like this. Please, for my sake." 

"Really?" She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, tilting her head.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Come on, why do you have to be so cute?!" 

"Wait you think I'm cute?"

"I MEANT THE OTHER TYPE OF CUTE LIKE CAT-LIKE CUTE!"

"Oh," she giggled. "Thanks."

Adrien blushed hard and looked away. Suddenly, something came over him and he took her hands into his own. He fell back with her hands in his. So basically, she was laying on him. Marinette giggled as he blew air at her neck, tickling her. 

"You know I'm ticklish, Adrien Agreste!"

"Well, I'm using that as my advantage."

"Stop!" she giggled again as he sat up again. He grabbed her hips and blew a gust of air on her lips. "You little demon!" Mari laughed.

Soon, they were in a tickling fit and Adrien had gotten the upper-hand. 

Marinette stared into the baker boy's piercing blue eyes. He was staring back into her gorgeous green ones. Suddenly, they both started laughing and Adrien put his finger on her hips, making two fingers tickle her. "ADRIEN AGRESTE!" 

"Hahahaha that's me!"

"You little!"

"Haha!"

Suddenly, Emilie and Gabriel came in and stood frozen at the scene in front of them. Their son was laughing and tickling the girl, while Mari giggled her face off and was laughing Adrien's name.

"Adrie-e-en!" Mari yelled as he threw his gigantic blanket at her. "Mmf!"

Adrien laughed heartily as Marinette glared at him playfully and pushed him playfully. " _Adrie-e-en!_ " He mimicked. 

"You little devil!" she gasped.

Emilie and Gabriel tiptoed backward, accidentally knocking over the empty trash can. The clanking sound was enough to get their attention. "MAMAN! PAPA! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S ADRIENETTE!" Emilie squealed.

Gabriel eeped because their son was having a tickle fight with a GIRL and Emilie had just shipped them.

Marinette jumped out of bed and quickly made it look like nothing happened. "Um..."

"Awkward! We're just gonna quickly remind you it's Saturday and leave bye!" Gabriel dragged Emilie out again. 

"So...won't your father and mother be waiting for you?" Adrien asked the flustered designer's daughter.

"Oh...I only have a father and he doesn't care anyway."

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, make sure to leave kudos! Thank you! uwu_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for 57 hits!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
